1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for securely locking golf clubs in a bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several previous attempts to provide a practical security apparatus for a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,753 to Murphy discloses a golf club bag security device which includes three plates fitted over the mouth of the bag. A plurality of slots are defined in the plate for receiving the clubs. The central most plate slides relative to the other two plates in a direction perpendicular to the length of the slots to clamp the golf clubs in place within the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,100 to Smith discloses a security device having a plate which fits over the mouth of the bag. The plate has several slots defined therein. One end portion of the plate is hinged and removable to allow the golf clubs to slide out the end of the slots to be removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,772 to Schuhlen, et al., discloses a locking apparatus including a plurality of U-shaped bars which define channels therebetween for trapping the golf club handle. The U-shaped bars are received in a locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,019 to Lewis, et al., discloses a security device which includes a pair of elongated rigid arm members for gripping the golf club shafts therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,043 to McCue, et al., discloses a gold club security device including a closed bag which fits over the mouth of the golf club bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,585 to Jobe discloses an electronic shock sensitive security device.
Thus, while the prior art has shown several solutions to the problem of securing golf clubs in a bag against theft, there is still the need for a simple, inexpensive and practical security apparatus.